


I'll Remember

by NIGHT6kg



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Fluff, Unlabeled relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NIGHT6kg/pseuds/NIGHT6kg
Summary: A series of almosts until finally, not anymore—or at least that’s what Sungjin hopes.





	I'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Just the fact  
> That we were in love  
> No matter how much time passes  
> I’ll remember //
> 
> I'll Remember - Day6

Sungjin hates anything unsure. Even when he was still in high school, he already learned to never get himself involved with anything uncertain or anything he knew he doesn’t have a chance. Not until the transfer student from Seoul caught his attention. He would’ve continued quietly solving the Math problem in his notebook, but his eyes couldn’t stop stealing glances of her as she introduces herself to the class. She kept a straight face, not even forcing a smile. But the lower dimples in the corners of her mouth appear as she speaks. When the transferee sat apart from him, she stared back at him with cold eyes when he didn’t realize he was watching her. When she raised her brows at him, he immediately averted his gaze as though he got ashamed for staring a little too long.

Since then, he was drawn. 

He never had a proper conversation with her except the casual ones when she couldn’t avoid talking to him since he’s the class president. But there are times when they would unintentionally stare at each other—neither of them breaking the stare as if challenging the other who’d last longer. She has an intimidating presence that almost no one bothered to try befriending her. She never hanged out with friends and would just usually spend her time studying. But for some reason, Sungjin had an unexplainable urge to talk to her and get to know her. But he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Surprise, surprise. I used all my connections just to get the transfer student’s number. So stop all these glancing shit now and just go talk to her already,” Jae tells Sungjin with an annoying smug grin. But in reality, Jae was just lucky to find out that his friend’s friend is a cousin of the girl Sungjin likes.

It’s not like Sungjin was planning to make a move on her. And if he was being realistic, there’s absolutely no chance of her liking him back. It would be just a waste of his time when it’s very clear that she’s not interested in anyone. But maybe we could be friends at least _,_ he thought. But with the number of times he typed different versions of saying hello with shaky hands, he confirmed that he really had a huge crush on her. She never replied to his messages.

He thought she would completely ignore him but she sat across him during lunch the next day when she found him eating alone. They didn’t talk. She didn’t even glance at him, but Sungjin couldn’t help the stupid smile escaping his lips. Whenever Sungjin was alone in the table, she would quietly sit with him. Technically, they were eating together, although they don’t _really_ talk. But Sungjin was contented. Eventually, she started acknowledging him with a timid smile whenever she’d pass by him in the hallway or even inside the classroom. They never hanged out—unless disposing trash together will be considered one. But Sungjin liked those moments. That’s when they started having small talks. Sungjin tried to only listen and respond shortly. Until eventually, Sungjin being Sungjin, he couldn’t stop his talkative self anymore. He would talk about just anything he could think of. And he didn’t run out of them. But she loved it. Never did he imagine that he would be able to make her laugh. Sungjin tried hard not to notice but her cold stares would soften when she talks to him. Just him.

For most people, it was like she was carrying winter in her presence. She was ice cold. But Sungin brings out the spring in her. He sees her warm and radiant personality that she doesn’t show anyone else but him. Just him.

Sometimes it was too much for Sungjin. Too much that the wild thumping of his heart was getting too loud that he just wanted to shout how much he likes her just so it would finally calm down.

_Almost._

Sungjin almost told her, but the day when he was ready to open his heart to her was the day he found out he got accepted in an entertainment company he auditioned at. He liked her. But he had to train and work toward achieving his dreams. He had no choice but to leave that he wasn’t even able to tell her a proper goodbye. 

 

 

Years passed and she somehow slipped his mind. Sungjin just focused in balancing studies and training in Seoul. He had flings with a few other trainees, but that’s just it. He thought he had completely forgotten her, not until he unexpectedly sees her again in a convenience store one night. They both have matured and looked different but Sungjin still easily recognized her. Sungjin doesn’t believe in fate or anything like that. But that moment, he almost did.

_Almost._

When he was about to approach her as she decided which drink to get, a man slipped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear. She smiled at him. But her smile didn’t reach her eyes as though she carries winter again. He badly wanted to know how she has been—which university she goes to, what degree she was taking, if she already moved back to Seoul for good. He wondered if she ever had even just a fleeting thought about him. But this time, Sungjin was the one who watched her leave. And now with another man.

 

 

Sungjin was 23 when his band finally debuted. He thought he would be on top of the world. But things didn’t go as he expected. They released an album but even just one song was nowhere to be found on charts. Sungjin could almost count the people who knew their songsin his fingers aside from family and friends. No matter how hard he worked together with his members, they were still going nowhere. The future of the band was uncertain. And Sungjin hated it. But as the leader of the band, he had to remain strong. He couldn’t show vulnerability to his members. When he’s starting to get pent up with disappointment, despair, and rage, he decided to try to learn boxing as a release.

On one of his lowest days that Sungjin ended up hitting the boxing gym instead, that’s when she appears again, carrying light to his gloomy day. He didn’t expect anything after their eyes met—heck, he wasn’t even sure if she would recognize him, but she did.

“Hey, Sungjin. It’s you right? It’s been a while,” she tells him, her ice cold stare turning soft again as she meets his eyes. “How have you been?”

After all those years, she still has him wrapped around her finger, drawn like a moth desperate to get know and get close to the flame. They didn’t plan it, but without a spoken agreement they matched their schedules in the gym. Since then, they would grab a coffee or stroll around after their boxing lessons, catching up about each other’s lives. He found out that for the past years, she stopped seeing anyone and just focused on work so she decided to take a break for a month.

They’re not high school kids anymore. With their arms intentionally brushing against each other when they’re walking together or when her foot would slide up his leg under the table as she playfully grins at him or the heat they feel when they’re in a close space, Sungjin was sure she craves for his touch just as much as he does.

Sungjin has been exposed to all kinds of music but they were nothing compared to her sighs, and grunts, and moans in his ears combined with the sound of the slapping of their skins. His thoughts were clouded, he couldn’t decided if he should stop all this but she kisses all his worries away. Maybe she doesn’t carry winter after all. With her hot breaths against his skin and warm caresses, she was summer. As he fell on top of her with her nails digging on his skin as they both came, and with her soft giggle against his jaw, Sungjin was sure he wouldn’t want to leave in the morning.

So he stayed. And she let him. Sungjin watched her sleep as he softly caressed her cheek, careful not to wake her up. He inched closer until his nose was almost touching her nose. Sungjin hated uncertainty. But even if all these with her lead to nothing certain, he was still willing to take a leap in the dark in those uncertain moments with her.

Even after sleeping together many times, and still spending the next day together getting breakfast or just going anywhere (since no one recognizes him anyway) or sometimes just staying cuddled up in bed, talking just about anything or nothing like any other couple—even after baring not just their bodies but also their souls to each other—they still don’t label it a relationship. But every time Sungjin would go back to their band’s apartment, his members would look at him suspiciously as he looked too giddy composing songs that were sometimes already too cheesy for their liking. But he looked so happy. They didn’t want to burst his bubble anymore so they just let him be. Plus he nagged less so it’s a win for them too.

They would usually do it at her apartment. But one night when Jae and Wonpil had to compose a song together in another composer’s place, and Brian and Dowoon went out with their manager, Sungjin decided to take her to their apartment. He has his own room anyway. He wanted their last memory to be on his room. After a month of bliss and surreal moments with her, the day he had been dreading finally came.

Sungjin would always stay until morning every time he would sleep with her. But this time she couldn’t stay for him while he couldn’t not let her go. 

“You know this isn’t just sex to me, right?” He couldn’t even meet her eyes as she picks up her clothes on the floor. He feels cold, but he’s sure it’s not because he’s still naked. “I like you, you know that right? I really want to ask you out, for real—and god, I hate it—but I wanna hold your hand in public… but I can’t. And I hate it.” He felt the bed dip with her weight as she sat on the other side of the bed again, her back facing him. She didn’t want to look at him or she might end up insisting to stay instead.

“It’s okay. You know I feel the same way.” Sungjin turned his head to her as watched her wear her clothes back, hoping that the time would just slow down knowing that any minute now she’s about to leave him—who knows, probably for good. She turns to him again and sat closer to him. Sungjin kept his head down to avoid her eyes, but he cupped his cheeks to take a better look of his face and memorize his features once more. Sungjin struggles to meet her eyes so she kisses him. A chaste kiss followed by feather-light kisses all over his face. A tear escapes as he closed his eyes, earning a light slap on his shoulder from her. “You’re crying!” She softly laughs even when tears are also staring to pool her eyes.

“You already knew this day would come. I took a month off from work and when I go back, there’s a promotion waiting for me. And you, you’re still chasing your dreams. And technically, you’re still not allowed to date.” Sungin gives her a weak smile. “We still both have different priorities for now.”

“I like you,” he whispers as another tear escapes. He couldn’t stop himself anymore so she pulls her close and hugs her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe. He buries his head in the crook of her neck. “I like you so much.”

“I know. Me too,” her voice cracks but she holds her tears. “But eventually, you’ll forget about me.”

_Almost._

Sungjin almost begged her to stay. She almost hesitated to leave. But they both knew that they had to go back to reality and go on with their lives as though they never met each other.

The moment she stepped out and shut the door, Sungjin couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He cried so hard, his shoulders were shaking. He was always seen as the tough guy, but that night he was vulnerable. No matter how much he prepared himself for that day, his heart still got shattered like he wasn’t expecting any of it. 

 

 

Sungjin was a mess when he came out of his room the next morning. He started nagging a lot again and he stopped composing cheesy songs. His members somehow missed it. But he poured all the pain in his heart on their songs instead.

When the band was on the verge of getting disbanded, Goodbye Winter, the title track of their supposed to be last album before disbanding suddenly became a hit. Their unnoticed songs started to climb on charts. Their songs were being played almost everywhere and people start recognizing them in the streets. They released more albums and went on concert tours. Their schedule got packed with too many events and guestings that they almost didn’t realize 3 years have already passed. The dating ban had also been lifted but Sungjin didn’t care.

She said eventually he would forget her. But he didn’t. He focused on the band and distracted himself by composing songs. But he still couldn’t get her out of his mind. Sungjin had always been used to keeping things to himself. But when he met her again, for some reason he didn’t hesitate to open up—share his thoughts, his dreams, his fears, everything. She just listened and never said anything. But she would kiss him after, pulling his hair while pressing her body to his as though telling him without words that she’s there. Even for just a short period of time.

But when he saw her again buying their latest album in a record store, he knew she was still listening to him... to the contents of his heart through their songs. And when he called her name, he saw how her eyes lit up when she saw him, still recognizing him even with the cap and the mask. And with that he knew he wasn’t the only one waiting. 

“Sungjin,” she calls, almost a whisper as she gazes in his eyes.

“It’s been a while,” he says in a soft voice, removing his mask as his lips slowly curve into a smile. “I missed you.”


End file.
